In recent years, three-dimensional depth sensing devices have begun to catch people's eyes. High-precision three-dimensional depth sensing devices as a new medium for acquiring external information are conducive to the development of machine vision, enabling robots to understand the outside world, and also promoting the development of man-machine interaction. Depth sensing technology can be roughly divided into a passive type and an active type. The traditional binocular stereo vision ranging is a passive ranging method, which is greatly affected by ambient light and is complicated in the stereo matching process. Active ranging methods mainly include structured light coding and ToF (time of flight). A ToF camera acquires the depth information of the corresponding pixel by calculating the time of flight of the emitted laser. The acquired depth image has a lower resolution but a higher remote depth precision. When combined with binocular stereo vision, the ToF camera can obtain complementary advantages, so that the resolution of the depth image can be increased, the complexity of binocular stereo matching and depth calculation is reduced, and image information and depth information of each pixel can be acquired simultaneously.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.